lifeinthewoods_minecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Content
Life in the Woods Modpack Unofficial Wiki (main page) * Included Mods * Hungry version Antique Atlas mod * Atlas (crafting recipe) Aquaculture mod * Iron Fishing Rod * Fishables ** Freshwater Fish ** Arid Fish ** Arctic Fish ** Saltwater Creatures ** Tropical Creatures ** Mushroom Fish ** Random Loot * Crafting Recipes ** Driftwood Planks ** Iron Fishing Rod ** Raw Fish Fillet ** Ink Sac ** Whale Steaks ** Gold Nugget ** Iron Bar ** Neptunium Tools / Armor * Enchantments ** Efficiency ** Appealing ** Magnetic ** Unbreaking ** Longcast ** Shortcast ** Double Hook ** Barbed Hook ** Heavy Line Backpacks mod *Backpack / Big Backpack *Ender Backpack *Workbench Backpack *Tanned / Bound Leather Better Archery mod *Bows ** Normal / Vanilla Bow ** Recurve Bow ** Longbow ** Yumi ** Composite Bow * Arrows ** Fire Arrow ** Impact Explosive Arrow ** Timed Explosive Arrow ** Ender Arrow ** Torch Arrow ** Drill Arrows ** Potion Arrow ** Splitting Arrows * Quiver Better Storage * Storage Crates * Backpack (Better Storage) * Ender Backpack (Better Storage) * Reinforced Chests * Lockers * Locks and Keys (Better Storage) * Armor Stands (Better Storage) * Crafting Station ** Enchanting and Repairing Cardboard * Cardboard ** Cardboard Box, Cardboard Armor, Cardboard Tools * Drinking Helmets * Miscellanous Items and Entities ** Flint Blocks, Slime in a Bucket, Friendly Endermen, Angry Chicken Bibliocraft & Add-ons * Crafting Recipes (Blocks) ** Bookcase ** Armor Stand (Bibliocraft) ** Display Case ** Potion Shelf ** Tool Rack ** Wooden Shelf ** Wooden Label ** Desk ** Typesetting Table ** Printing Press ** Wooden Table ** Golden/Iron Lantern ** Fancy Lamp ** Cookie Jar ** Disc Rack ** Dinner Plates ** Seats / Seat Backs ** Map Frames * Crafting Recipes (Items) ** Tape Measure ** Reading Glasses / Tinted Glasses / Monocle ** The Chase / Printing Press Plate ** Redstone Book ** Clipboard ** Screw Gun ** Lock and Key (Bibliocraft) ** Drafting Compass / Waypoint Compass Carpenter's Blocks * How to Use Them ** Carpenter's Block ** Carpenter's Hammer ** Carpenter's Chisel * Crafting Recipes ** Carpenter's Barrier / Carpenter's Gate ** Carpenter's Bed ** Carpenter's Button / Carpenter's Lever / Carpenter's Pressure Plate ** Carpenter's Collapsible Block ** Carpenter's Daylight Sensor ** Carpenter's Door / Carpenter's Hatch ** Carpenter's Flower Pot ** Carpenter's Ladder ** Carpenter's Safe ** Carpenter's Slope ** Carpenter's Stairs ** Carpenter's Tile ** Carpenter's Torch CraftGuide * CraftGuide book / hotkey GrowthCraft * Core link to Growthcraft Wiki * Cellar link to Growthcraft Wiki * Apples link to Growthcraft Wiki * Fishtrap link to Growthcraft Wiki * Grapes link to Growthcraft Wiki * Hops link to Growthcraft Wiki * Rice link to Growthcraft Wiki * Bamboo link to Growthcraft Wiki * Bees link to Growthcraft Wiki HarvestCraft * Tools and Equipment ** Pot ** Skillet ** Bakeware ** Cutting Board ** Mortar and Pestle ** Mixing Bowl ** Juicer ** Sink / Infinite Water Containers * Machines ** Apiary ** Presser * Non-food Items ** Paper * Basic Resources (Food) ** Beans *** Bean *** Cocoa Beans *** Coffee Bean *** Peanut *** Soybean *** Vanilla Bean ** Flowers and Bees *** Sunflower *** Honeycomb ** Fruit *** Apple *** Avocado *** Banana *** Blackberry *** Blueberry *** Cactusfruit *** Canteloupe *** Cherry *** Coconut *** Cranberry *** Dragonfruit *** Grape *** Kiwi *** Lemon *** Lime *** Mango *** Orange *** Papaya *** Peach *** Pear *** Pineapple *** Plum *** Pomegranate *** Raspberry *** Starfruit *** Strawberry *** Tomato *** Watermelon ** Grains *** Barley *** Corn *** Oats *** Rice *** Rye *** Wheat ** Meats *** Beef *** Calamari *** Chicken *** Fish *** Mutton *** Pork *** Shrimp ** Mushroom *** Brown Mushroom *** Red Mushroom *** White Mushroom ** Nuts, Spices and Leaves *** Chili Pepper *** Cinnamon *** Ginger *** Mustard *** Nutmeg *** Peppercorn *** Salt *** Spiceleaf *** Seaweed *** Sugar Cane / Sugar *** Tea Leaf *** Walnut ** Vegetables *** Asparagus *** Beet *** Bellpepper *** Broccoli *** Carrot *** Cauliflower *** Celery *** Cucumber *** Eggplant *** Garlic *** Leek *** Lettuce *** Olive *** Onion *** Parsnip *** Peas *** Potato *** Pumpkin *** Radish *** Rhubarb *** Scallion *** Sweet Potato *** Turnip *** Zucchini * Cooked Recipes (Furnace) ** Dough / Bread / Toast, Roasted Pumpkin Seeds, Grilled Mushroom, Cooked Mutton, Cooked Calamari, Grilled Asparagus, Rice Cake, Cup of Tea, Popcorn, Baked Sweet Potato, Cup of Coffee, Grilled Eggplant, Raisins, Toasted Coconut, Vanilla * Presser Recipes ** Beeswax / Honey, Apple Juice, Blackberry Juice, Blueberry Juice, Cactusfruit Juice, Cranberry Juice, Cherry Juice, Grape Juice, Kiwi Juice, Lime Juice, Mango Juice, Cooking Oil (ingredient), Orange Juice, Papaya Juice, Peach Juice, Pomegranate Juice, Starfruit Juice, Strawberry Juice, Sugar (ingredient), Paper (ingredient), Bubbly Water (ingredient), Soy Milk / Silken Tofu / Firm Tofu, Plum Juice, Pear Juice * Meals & Cooking Ingredients (Crafting Table Recipes) ** Baking Ingredients (inedible) *** Black Pepper *** Butter *** Cheese *** Cocoa Powder *** Coconut Milk *** Cooking Oil *** Cornmeal *** Dough *** Firm Tofu *** Flour *** Fresh Milk *** Fresh Water *** Ground Cinnamon *** Ground Nutmeg *** Heavy Cream *** Pasta *** Peanut Butter *** Peppermint *** Salt *** Stock *** Silken Tofu *** Soymilk *** Vinegar ** Baked Goods (Pastries) *** Asparagus Quiche *** Baklava *** Biscuit *** Bread **** Pumpkin **** Zucchini **** Walnut-Raisin **** Banana-Nut *** Brownie *** Cinnamon Roll *** Blueberry Muffin *** Cake **** Plain (vanilla Minecraft cake) **** Carrotcake **** Cheesecake ***** Cherry Cheesecake **** Pineapple Upside-down Cake **** Chocolate Sprinkle Cake **** Red Velvet Cake *** Fruit/Berry Cobbler **** Peach Cobbler **** Blackberry Cobbler *** Cookies **** Peanutbutter Cookie **** Raisin Cookie **** Cream Cookie *** Fruit/Berry Bar **** Lemon Bar **** Cranberry Bar *** Fruit Crumble *** Garlic Bread *** Gingered Rhubarb Tart *** Gingerbread *** Gingersnaps *** Jaffa *** Lemon Meringue *** Pies fruit/berries **** Apple **** Blueberry **** Cherry **** Keylime **** Raspberry **** Strawberry *** Pies meat/veggies **** Chicken Pot Pie **** Shepard's Pie **** Sweet Potato Pie *** Pizza *** Pumpkin Oat Scones *** Soft Pretzel **** Soft Pretzel and Mustard *** Spice Bun *** Sunflower Wheat Rolls ** Beans & Chili *** Baked Beans *** Beans and Rice *** Chili *** Chili Chocolate *** Chili Poppers *** Extreme Chili *** Fried Beans *** Guacamole *** Refried Beans ** Beverages *** Coffee / Tea **** Chai Tea **** Expresso ***** Coffee Con Leche **** Raspberry Iced Tea *** Chocolate Milk *** Sodas **** Cherry Soda **** Cola Soda **** Ginger Soda **** Grape Soda **** Lemon-Lime Soda **** Orange Soda **** Root Beer **** Strawberry Soda *** Juices and Smoothies **** Fruit/Veggie Juice ***** Apple, Blackberry, Blueberry, Cactusfruit, Carrot, Cherry, Cranberry, Grape, Kiwi, Lime, Mango, Orange, Papaya, Peach, Pear, Plum, Pomegranate, Raspberry, Starfruit, Strawberry **** Fruit Punch **** Fruit/Veggie Smoothie ***** Banana, Blackberry, Blueberry, Cherry, Kiwi, Mango, Lemon, Lime, Melon, Orange, Papaya, Peach, Pomegranate, Raspberry, Starfruit, Strawberry **** Lemonaide **** Pina Colada ** Condiments *** Ketchup *** Mayo *** Mustard *** Jelly **** Apple, Blackberry, Blueberry, Cherry, Cranberry, Grape, Kiwi, Lemon, Lime, Mango, Orange, Papaya, Peach, Pomegranate, Raspberry, Starfruit, Strawberry, Watermelon *** Salad Dressing ** Desserts *** Candied Lemon / Candied Ginger / Candied Walnuts *** Caramel Apple *** Chocolate Bar *** Chocolate Strawberry / Chocolate Cherry *** Gummybears *** Hot Chocolate *** Ice Cream (caramel, chocolate, mint chocolate-chip, mocha, strawberry, vanilla) **** Banana Split *** Jellybeans *** Marshmallows *** Taffy *** Yogurt (apple, banana, blackberry, blueberry, cherry, chocolate, coconut, grape, kiwi, lemon, lime, mango, melon, orange, papaya, peach, pear, pineapple, plain, pomegranate, plum, pumpkin, raspberry, starfruit, strawberry, vanilla) ** Eggs *** Boiled Egg *** Fried Egg **** Hearty Breakfast *** Omelet *** Scrambled Egg ** Fried Foods *** Cornbread *** Curry **** Rainbow Curry *** Donut **** Chocolate Donut **** Cinnamon Sugar Donut **** Jelly Donut **** Frosted Donut **** Powdered Donut *** French Toast *** Hot Wings *** Pancakes **** Blueberry *** Tortilla **** Nachoes **** Taco **** Burrito ***** Avocado Burrito ***** Bean Burrito *** Waffles ** Meat Dishes *** Baked Ham *** Breaded Porkchop *** Chicken Celery Casserole *** Chicken Curry *** Chicken Parmesan *** Eggplant Parmesan *** Fried Chicken *** Garlic Chicken *** Ginger Chicken *** Hotdog *** Honey Lemon Lamb *** Lemon Chicken *** Orange Chicken *** Pineapple Ham *** Pot Roast *** Spicy Mustard Pork ** Pasta Dishes *** Broccoli Mac *** Mushroom Risotto *** Spaghetti **** Spaghetti and Meatballs ** Potatoes *** Buttered Potato *** Candied Sweet Potatoes *** Garlic Mashed Potatoes *** Hash *** Loaded Baked Potato *** Mashed Potatoes *** Mashed Sweet Potatoes *** Potato Cakes *** Potato Salad *** Scallion Baked Potato ** Salads *** Beet Salad *** Cucumber Salad *** Edible Root *** Egg Salad *** Fruit Salad (grape, strawberry) *** Mixed Salad *** Potato Salad *** Spicy Greens *** Spring Salad *** Summer Radish Salad *** Summer Squash with Radish *** Sunflower Broccoli Salad ** Sandwiches *** BLT *** Chicken Sandwich *** Fish Sandwich *** Footlong *** Grilled Cheese *** Hamburger **** Cheeseburger ***** Bacon Cheeseburger ****** Bacon Mushroom Burger ***** Deluxe Cheeseburger ****** Delighted Meal *** Jelly Sandwich **** Apple, Blackberry, Blueberry, Cherry, Cranberry, Kiwi, Lemon, Lime, Mango, Orange, Papaya, Peach, Pomegranate, Raspberry, Starfruit, Strawberry, Watermelon *** Lettuce Wraps (Fish, Pork, Vegetarian) *** Leafy Chicken Sandwich *** Leafy Fish Sandwich *** PB&J ** Sauces *** Apple Sauce *** Cranberry Sauce *** Custard ** Seafood *** Coconut Shrimp *** Fishsticks **** Fish and Chips *** Fish Dinner *** Fish Taco *** Sushi ** Snacks & Appetizers *** Beef Jerky *** Broccoli and Dip *** Celery and Peanut Butter *** Corn on the Cob *** Fries **** Zucchini Fries *** Pickles *** Salted Sunflower Seeds *** Trailmix *** Zombie Jerky ** Soups *** Asparagus Soup *** Beet Soup *** Cactus Soup *** Carrot Soup *** Celery Soup *** Chicken Noodle Soup *** Cream of Avocado Soup *** Creamed Broccoli Soup *** Garden Soup *** Lamb Barley Soup *** Leek Bacon Soup *** Meaty Stew *** Old World Veggie Soup *** Onion Soup *** Potato Soup *** Pumpkin Soup *** Rice Soup *** Seed Soup *** Spider-Eye Soup *** Split-Pea Soup *** Tomato Soup *** Turnip Soup *** Vegetable Soup ** Vegetarian Dishes *** Baked Beets/Turnips *** Braised Onions *** Creamed Corn *** Glazed Carrots *** Grilled Mushroom *** Grilled Skewers *** Herb Butter Parsnips *** Marinated Cucumbers *** Oven Roasted Cauliflower *** Peas and Celery *** Pickled Beets *** Poached Pear *** Roasted Root Veggie Medley *** Steamed Peas *** Stuffed Veggies **** Stuffed Mushroom **** Stuffed Bellpepper **** Stuffed Eggplant *** Supreme Pizza *** Veggie Stir-Fry *** Zesty Zucchini *** Zucchini Bake * Cloth & Containers Crafting Recipes ** Sinks & Liquid Containers *** Water Barrel *** Stone Sink *** Clay Jug *** Brick Well ** Cloth *** String *** Woven Cotton Cloth *** Block of White Wool *** Leather Armor *** Colored Cloth Stairs / Slabs ** Hardened Leather *** Hardened Leather Armor * Lighting Crafting Recipes ** Wax Candles * Crops and Fruit Trees ** Crops link to HarvestCraft Wiki ** Oak Wood Fruit Trees *** Apple Tree / Sapling *** Avocado Tree / Sapling *** Cherry Tree / Sapling *** Pear Tree / Sapling *** Plum Tree / Sapling *** Nutmeg Tree / Sapling *** Walnut Tree / Sapling ** Jungle Wood Fruit Trees *** Banana Tree / Sapling *** Cinnamon Tree / Sapling *** Coconut Tree / Sapling *** Dragonfruit Tree / Sapling *** Lemon Tree / Sapling *** Lime Tree / Sapling *** Mango Tree / Sapling *** Olive Tree / Sapling *** Orange Tree / Sapling *** Papaya Tree / Sapling *** Peach Tree / Sapling *** Peppercorn Tree / Sapling *** Pomegranate Tree / Sapling *** Starfruit Tree / Sapling *** Vanilla Bean Tree / Sapling OceanCraft *Mobs **Cannibal **Crab **King Crab **Fish **Manta Ray **Sea Turtle **Shark **Whale *Blocks **Oysters ***Black/white Pearls **Quicksand **Seaweed **Shells **Sponge **Coral ***Coral Block *Items **Water Pearl **Coral Armor & Tools **Diving Gear ***Snorkel ***Flippers **Fishing Net ***Reinforced Fishing Net **Turtle Shell *Crafting Recipes **Coral Tools ***Pickaxe, shovel, axe, hoe, sword. **Coral Armor ***Boots, Pants, Chest, and Helmet. **Bone **Bonemeal **Water Pearl **Snorkel **Flippers **Fishing Net / Reinforced Fishing Net Plant Mega Pack *Bamboo *Berry Bushes **Berries ***Beautyberry ***Blackberry ***Blueberry ***Elderberry ***Gooseberry ***Huckleberry ***Orangeberry ***Snowberry ***Strawberry **Berry Drinks ***Blackberry Tumbler ***Blueberry Slushie ***Gooseberry Shake ***Huckleberry Bubbler ***Orangeberry Whip ***Strawberry Smoothie **Berry Foods ***Berry Bowl ***Berry Muffin ***Blackberry Danish ***Gooseberry Cobbler ***Huckleberry Tart ***Orangeberry Square ***Strawberry Delight *Crops **Beet **Bellpepper (yellow) **Celery **Corn **Cucumber **Lettuce **Onion **Spinach **Tomato *Plants **Crafting Recipes ***Aloe Leaf ***Gunpowder ***Stick ***Hanging Plants ***Plant Powder ***Wall Bracket **Cactus Plants **Desert Plants **Epiphytes **Ferns **Flowers ***Multi-variety ***Single variety **Grass **Hanging Plants (crafting) ***Wall Brackets ****Birch, Jungle, Oak, Spruce, Stone ****Curled Iron, Curled Gold **Ground cover **Fungi **Leafy Plants **Savanna Plants **Forest Plants **Mountain Plants **Rainforest Plants **Wetlands Plants **Shrubs **Water Plants *Plant Powders **Aloe **Cactus **Fern **Leaf **Mushroom **Poison Mushroom **Moss Underground Biomes *Sedimentary Rocks **Limestone, Chalk, Shale, Siltstone, Lignite, Dolomite/Flint, Greywacke, Chert *Igneous Rocks **Red Granite, Black Granite, Rhyolite, Andersite, Gabbro, Basalt, Komatite, Dacite *Metamorphic Rocks **Gneiss, Eclogite, Marble, Quartzite, Blue Schist, Green Schist, Soapstone, Migmatite *Anthracite / Lignite as Fuel Weapon Mod *Melee Weapons **Spear **Halberd **Knife **Battle Axe **Warhammer **Flail **Katana *Throwable Weapons **Javelin **Throwable Dynamite **Boomerang *Shooting / Projectile Weapons **Musket **Crossbow **Blowgun **Blunderbuss **Flintlock Pistol *Other Weapons and Items **Fire Rod **Cannon **Training Dummy Weee! Flowers * Flowers and Shrubs ** White Roses | Orange Wild Poppies | Magenta Wildflowers | Blue Chrysanthemums | Shrub | Pink Daisies | Grey Peonies | Wild Parsley Blooms | Cyan Wildflowers | Green Shrubs | Black Roses | Dying Shrubs | Blue Hydrangeas | Purple Violets Wild Caves 3 *Stalactites / Stalagmites *Iceshrooms *Glowing Mushrooms Village Taverns *Structure: Tavern *Structure: Barn *Structure: Stall / Stable *Structure: Bakery YALSM *Patchwork Flesh Category:Navigation